User talk:Cawfein
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Yumi Sawamura! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Barticle (talk) 07:06, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Appreciate all the work you've been doing on the wiki! I left you some chicken Nugget pictures just now. Just wanted to say, we've got a discord server where we discuss stuff that needs changes, someone's got a big beautiful spreadsheet setup, etc.. if you wanted to join in general discussion on how to fix the Yakuza wiki we'd love to have you there. (There's a link on my profile.) Melon Pope (talk) 05:29, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Thank You Truly, you're doing great work here, thank you for all the edits you've been making! Foxxick (talk) 15:15, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Admin Permissions! Hey again! I saw you wanted to adopt the wiki and I'm all for that! I replied to your discussion post and also left a message on JoePlay's wall about it. Good luck! Foxxick (talk) 18:42, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Admin Permissions Maybe? Finally? JoePlay is active again as of 17:36, April 29, 2019; I saw that he replied to my post on his wall, so you might want to try asking again for admin permissions! Foxxick (talk) 21:38, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:35, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Congrats, and thank you! New background and banner look great! I'm looking forward to working on the wiki now more than ever. Foxxick (talk) 17:20, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Banned User (already) Just letting you know I banned user LegalHawk, they were posting absolutely bizarre content containing hate speech and suicide mentions. 3 separate pages and a few comments as well. Hopefully this doesn't become an issue. I've also admin-locked Majima's page. Foxxick (talk) 02:26, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes (and other aesthetic changes) I'm a bit hesitant to touch the main infobox style used (Polka) but I think that if possible, they should be a darker grey; I think the desaturated red is a bit ugly. I also updated the wiki icon from the black 龍 to the RGG logo; I tried the Y from the Yakuza logo but it didn't look quite right. I've also changed the logo on the banner, I prefer the pure white Yakuza logo to the one with the shadow around it; it looks nice against the red. Feel free to change it back, just thought I'd try my hand at adding a new one! Foxxick (talk) 20:44, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Disabled "Blogs" & Changed a few things I've disabled them because yet another person has joined the wiki purely to put hate speech up. I blocked them and ''their IP address, but it seems like it's going to keep happening no matter how many times I block them. Also customized the font on the whole wiki! I'm not sure how much I like the body text but I think the headings look a bit nicer now at the very least. Let me know what you think! Foxxick (talk) 00:36, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Changing the Protection I locked Majima's page a while ago due to vandalism, I thought it was probably a good idea to do so for the top pages, like Daigo, Haruka, Majima and Kiryu; I didn't see the "block new and unregistered users" option! That should be fine. Hopefully we can trust everyone to behave. Glad you like the font! Foxxick (talk) 04:21, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Notices (Under construction/stub) Yeah that's fine! Looks good! I just had the separate notices mostly for myself to make sure I knew which sections were complete and which needed to be worked on. I made it to replace the written warnings for each individual section. The notice at the top works too though! Foxxick (talk) 17:06, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Oh, also I fixed the spoiler warning tag and wrote up an explanation on the template page: I think it's ''incredibly important to specify which games are being spoiled. Foxxick (talk) 17:52, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Logo looks great, and so does the icon for the wiki tab! I've been told that the mass categorization tool is unlocked with everyone having access to it which could be disastrous in the wrong hands; maybe we should lock that up so that it doesn't become a problem. Foxxick (talk) 17:08, May 6, 2019 (UTC) I changed it earlier so that it was admin locked Foxxick (talk) 02:58, May 7, 2019 (UTC) RIP didn't see the other bit of code. I wouldn't delete it, I think it could still be extremely useful. Foxxick (talk) 04:06, May 7, 2019 (UTC) ū Speaking of the auto tagging; I think it's somewhat counter-intuitive to replace Ryu Ga Gotoku Ishin with Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin!. My keyboard doesn't allow me to easily access the ū character, which is exactly why there are so many dead links with RGG kenzan and ishin. If someone tries to link to either page, it turns into a dead link unless you specifically type in both the lowercase "g" in "ga" and type out "Ryū" instead of "Ryu". I propose we change both pages as well, to "Ryu Ga Gotoku Ishin!" and "Ryu Ga Gotoku Kenzan!". Makes everything a bit easier for everyone. Foxxick (talk) 04:31, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Anyways this is why I prefer to not touch the site coding if at all possible; my area of expertise is character studies and write-ups. I'm more comfortable with templates vs. function. I've got history in graphic design though, so let me know if you need any help with that. Otherwise, I'm on break, I've hurt my wrist so I'm not supposed to use my laptop much if I can help it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Foxxick (talk) 04:30, May 7, 2019 (UTC) It was not Melon Pope, it was Wagnike2. Regardless, if it's fixed now it shouldn't be a problem in the future. Thanks for changing the ū! Foxxick (talk) 18:57, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Discord Can you please join the Discord that the rest of the people making changes to the Wiki are on? This would greatly facilitate conversation and keep us from working on changes that contradict each other. For example, there is no reason that the Category:Yakuza 6 Substories should function as a content page. Category pages are meant to be categories, not replacement for content pages. - `Wagnike2 (talk) 12:18, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Yakuza Wiki as well as an admin on Sekiro and the Hollow Knight Wikis in my free time. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me on and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:58, June 8, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Admin Permissions yo! if at all possible, i'd like to request admin access to this wiki. there are several improvements i'm not able to take initiative on making (renaming poorly-named files, mass-editing categories, repairing broken css, etc.) due to my limited access to certain pages and features. constantly having to ask others to make these changes for me has been highly inefficient. as one of the top contributors on this wiki currently, i hope you'll consider my request. thanks! GOROMI (talk) 02:35, July 15, 2019 (UTC) I absolutely approve of GOROMI becoming an admin; they've done great work, and know their way around a wiki. I believe they'd be a great addition to the team! Foxxick (talk) 03:07, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Kiwami 2 Hey Cawfein! I got a message from a fandom member offering to buy Kiwami 2 for helping with the coverage of K2's release, but I already own it; they were wondering if you owned the game, and if not, they'd buy it for you. I'm assuming you own it as well, but I thought I'd ask just in case. Foxxick (talk) 00:36, July 17, 2019 (UTC) PS4 and PC were offered, whichever platform you play on! They just need your email and steam username. They're azgoodaz#8256 on discord if you want to get in touch; I'll let them know you don't have the game. Foxxick (talk) 02:52, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Application for Administrator permissions Heya, good to see you've come out of hibernation! XD I would like to apply for admin permissions, please. Not being able to rename or delete images myself is going to become a huuuge pain soon when I get to uploading stuff for RGGO, Kenzan, and Ishin. An increased multiple file upload allowance would also make life easier for me; there's literally thousands of images for RGGO alone. Reasons why I'd make a good admin: * Active contributor * Discuss things with other editors before making significant edits * Contributed to different article types * Created a number of brand new articles * Always happy to help people * I believe myself to be careful and responsible enough to not make any major wiki-breaking mistakes * As someone able to record gameplay for all but Kurohyou 1 and 2, and able to data mine every game except Judgment and the Remastered Collection (for now), I can fact-check most articles and provide references Thank you for your consideration. --LammyQ (talk) 18:49, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey there! I'm a Community Manager here at Fandom and I wanted to say thanks for all the work you do. I'd love to buy you a game or send you some swag. If you're up for it email me at editor_rewards@fandom.com or hit me on Discord HeyTots#1127 HeyTots (talk) 21:49, February 12, 2020 (UTC)